


Risk

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ficlet, Incest, M/M, Twincest, roman is insecure in his friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: In almost any case we embrace you!  They meant to be reassuring.  It's the 'almost' that haunts him.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Kudos: 14





	Risk

The other Sides told Roman that in  _ almost any case _ they would embrace him, and that 'almost' is haunting. 

It lingers like a fog in the back of his mind when Remus' hand is the one wrapped firmly around his dick, painted nails and small scars differentiating it minutely from Roman's own. 

Remus loved the knife game and its cheap thrill the way he loved a great many things. Ardently, with fervor and abandon, and even though he shouldn't. 

He loved Roman like that too, which was why he had one hand on Roman's cock and the other down his own pants while the other sides carried on obliviously on the other side of the thin bedroom door.


End file.
